


The One

by another_maggies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Soulmate AU, established soulmates, real problems, real struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: You know these Soulmate AUs, where two people fall in love, because they have matchy tattoos? This isn't that.Kind of Season 3 fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

It takes Alex a while to realize Maggie's the one.

In retrospect, it shouldn't have. Margarita is such a unique name. (Most popular in 1957 but never in the top 100. Unlike Alex (#43 in 1989, way to get creative Mr. and Mrs. Danvers), thank you very much.) So. Alex should have known.

However, she couldn't really well be blamed for _Detective Sawyer_ introducing herself as such, and giving her _nick_ name instead of her _given_ name when they finally reached _first_ name basis. And it's not like Maggie couldn't have known.

It's a joined effort, or lack thereof, that costs them months they could have been together already. They choose to make up for it by embarking on a whirlwind romance that culminates in Alex' Torschlusspanik driven proposal only months after getting together. It's not like they've got anything to second guess. They're soulmates.

 

 _Margarita_.

Alex always liked tracing the slightly cursive nine letter name on her left collarbone, even when she was younger. Now, she prefers tracing her very own handwriting on her lover's neck (she really should have known, but with Maggie wearing her hair down most of the time (and Alexandra's popularity), can she be blamed?).

Maggie pulls her shoulder up, catching Alex' hand against her tattoo. “...mh... it tickles.”

A shit eating grin on her face, Alex curls her fingers like she's used to by now. Although, granted, they're usually in a different place when she does (still on Maggie).

“This?”

“Ugh!” After her shoulder failed, the smaller woman now attempts to get rid of her fiancée's nimble fingers with her own hand, all the while keeping her eyes firmly closed.

Always a fan of handholding Alex readily accepts, but that doesn't mean she'll leave the tattoo be. Instead, she leans down and –

“What the fuck, Danvers!”

Maggie all but jumps up onto her legs, her recently freed hand going to the tattoo on her neck. It's wet.

Alex just shrugs, grinning sheepishly. “What? It's just a raspberry.”

“You're gross,” Maggie asserts, scrunching up your nose.

“The chicks dig it,” Alex adds, wiggling her eyebrows.

Speaking into an imaginary intercom Maggie says: “Captain Standard? We're sinking.”

The redhead simply giggles in response, opening and forming fists while she's holding her arms up towards the captain of her heart.

The latter rolls her eyes. “Grabby hands? Blowing raspberries? Are you pulling a Benjamin Button on me?”

“Maybe... what are you gonna do about it? Punish me... _daddy_?”

Dark brown eyes go wide. Maggie licks her lips. “Dear Lord.”

“What it says on your neck is just fine,” her fiancée assures, smiling easily.

“You'll be the end of me, Danvers. You know that?”

Alex doesn't reply. Because, _of course_ , she does. They're soulmates, after all.

 

There's a skip to Alex' step lately. A lightness to her disposition. She's never had trouble interacting with children, but just yet with Ruby? Apparently, she was brilliant.

At least, it triggers Maggie to compliment her for the brief exchange: “Didn't know you had such a way with kids.”

An easy in.

“Secret talent,” Alex retorts nonchalantly. “You'll thank me one day when we have kids.”

Surprisingly, Maggie is speechless.

Okay. Well. The speechlessness is not what takes Alex by surprise. It's the way Maggie's face falls. The way she nods. The way her eyes avoid Alex'.

“We _do_ wanna have kids, right?,” Alex asks in a way that will only accept 'yes' for an answer. Because they're soulmates. Alex has always wanted kids. They're soulmates. Maggie will also want kids... right?

“I guess we've never really talked about this, but, um...” The 'but' wipes the uncertain smile off Alex' face. She purses her lips. Better than letting her jaw drop in case Maggie says... but she wouldn't. She can't. They're soulmates. If Alex wants kids, then surely Maggie...

“I've never seen myself being a mom.”

Alex' head is spinning. She doesn't want kids?

But...

They're soulmates!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex really doesn't understand why Maggie doesn't want to have kids. So she does what one would do in that situation: anything, except asking the woman in question!

After reading every single relevant work in the realm of Soulmate Science Alex has reached a conclusion she feels confident to confront her soulmate with.

Or so she thinks.

When she bursts into the kitchen of the flat with basically no seperate rooms (which is not the reason Maggie doesn't want kids; Alex's asked, _of course_ ) ready to confront the brunette sitting at the counter, said beauty drops her head with an accompanying exhausted sigh. If the way she runs her hand over her eyes is anything to go by, this is probably not the best time for this conversation.

But Alex has worked too hard on this to not be the woman of the hour!

“Maggie, I...”

“Really, Alex? _Research_?”

After momentarily clenching her jaw, the redhead reminds herself that the ice is thin and she needs to tread carefully. So, instead of giving a snide remark, she sits down next to her fiancée and takes her hand.

“Maggie, I know you'd rather not talk about this...” It earns Alex a snort that says: understatement of the year. “...but we _have_ to.”

The tanner hand is pulled back harshly and anger flashes in Maggie's eyes. “Why? Why do we have to, Alex? Because you say so?”

“No,” Alex negates shaking her head, “Not because I say so. The books– ”

Maggie huffs. She's standing at this point. (Well. Pacing back and forth, more like. But definitely not sitting any longer.)

“The books, huh? Of course you'd rather listen to those precious bulks of bound paper than wasting your time listening to me,” she murmurs, before turning around and facing Alex directly. “ _Of course_ , you feel far more understood by words written by your people; smart people, not a stupid little cop, who didn't make it past her Bachelor's degree...”

Alex jumps off her seat, frantically shaking her head. “No, Maggie, that's not at all what I'm–”

“I don't want children, Alex,” Maggie supplies. She doesn't look angry; really more exhausted than anything. “Why is that so hard to understand?”

Just like her soulmate's voice at the end of this question, Alex' heart breaks into shambles at the seven word sentence.

The ice is broken, but not in a good way. She knows she's fucked up. Yet she can't find it in herself to go after Maggie when the front door slams shut.

 

Winn smirks when Alex comes into work with bags for days under her eyes. “You and the Mrs. had a good time last night?”

She rewards his comment with a deathglare.

J'onn, of course, knows where the discoloration on top of her cheekbones stems from. (Damn mindreader.) He squeezes her shoulder in passing, promises: “It'll work itself out.”

Alex doesn't believe him.

“You'll see,” he adds, reading her mind, _again_.

Despite his alien strength she pushes past him, towards her lab. All she wants to do is focus on some biology...

_Biology_. Like the one behind little humans. _Fuck._

There's a second chair in her office nowadays. She never cared whether somebody who came to discuss work with her got aching legs from their visit. Not before Maggie.

With a sigh, she pushes the second chair out of the way, hoping its frequent occupant will also leave her mind. She doesn't.

 

“It's not your fault, you know?”

Alex shrugs, only slightly disrupting Kara, who's currently rubbing circles into her back.

“No, Alex. You need to hear me out on this.” The younger (or older? There should be a word for somebody who was technically born earlier but practically younger... youlder?) Danvers gently takes her sister's chin, getting Alex' eyes exactly where she wants them to be. “You want children in your life.”

“I also want Maggie in my life,” Alex whines, voice slightly muffled by her held chin.

“I know. And she should be. She's your soulmate. Just maybe...” Kara bites her lip, apparently contemplating whether she really should say this.

“Spill,” Alex demands.

Kara pushes her glasses up, releasing Alex in the process. Her focus remains even without the chin holding.

“Uhm... maybe she's not meant to be in your life in a _romantic_ way.”

If Alex' eyebrows could leave her face this would be the perfect moment for their quest. They're almost reaching her hairline. “WHAT??”

“I knew I shouldn't have told you,” Kara quietly scolds herself.

Alex grabs her by the shoulders, albeit not harshly. “Can you repeat what you just said?”

It's not a question. It's a dare.

“You heard me,” the younger sister assesses, shaking her off easily. (Damn alien powers!)

“Yeah, you said my _fiancée_ might not be meant to be in my life _romantically_.” Alex snorts. “I take it this was a joke, and am gladly looking forward to the hidden camera footage of this to be displayed _at our wedding_.” After a moment's contemplation she adds: “Which is in two months, thank you very much.”

“I know, I know...” Kara sighs.

Alex raises an eyebrow. “But?”

“I just mean...” Another sigh. “This is really big for you, and...” Another. “It's not like this is something that will just go away with time.” Aaaaand another. Then: “What has Maggie ever done for you?”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“You have to admit that you've been pulling the weight of this relationship from the get go: downplaying Valentine's because _she_ felt crappy about it, letting _her_ move in with _you_ , rescheduling _your_ work so you two could have joined morning runs, introducing her to all of _your friends_ because _she_ only had a bunch of broken relationships, proposing...”

“Oh my god, Kara! I did all of that because _I_ wanted to, not because she asked me to. Besides, she helped me in a lot of ways,” Alex responds, arms crossed in front of her chest. It's weird to argue sitting on the sofa like this, but crossed arms somehow make it feel more appropriate.

“Oh? _Like what_?”

Alex has to wipe her sister's spit off her face before she even feels ready to answer. “Like, I don't know... _My coming out_??”

“Wha...?” Kara blinks. “Did you think we all thought you were straight? With _Magarita_ written on your collarbone?”

“Margarita is not a 'gay's only' drink,” Alex argues adding little quotation marks with her index fingers for emphasis.

“It's a 'women only' name, though,” Kara deadpans, imitating her sister's motion.

Exsasperated, Alex throws her arms into the air. “Sorry if my coming out wasn't a surprise to you!”

“That's not at all what I was saying, Alex, and you know it.”

“So what were you saying then?”

“I was saying that–”

“ _Call and Answer”_ cuts Kara off before she can dig herself an even deeper grave. (Because no matter how confused Alex is about Maggie not wanting children, it doesn't diminish her will to defend her girl's character by the slightest.)

Alex reaches for it.

_Maggie._

Of course.

“Who is it?,” Kara asks. She doesn't really seem to be too interested. After all, she can easily eavesdrop once the conversation's started, and figure it out then.

“None of your business,” Alex retorts, although it's pointless and she knows. Then she picks up the phone: “Hello?”

“ _Hello, stranger._ ” The voice on the other end is as calming and smooth as always. Alex has to bite her tongue to stop herself from proclaiming she'll live without kids as long as they never spend another single night apart. Last night was torture. (And she's been tortured for real before, so she knows.)

“Hi, you.”

Kara mouths 'Maggie?' and Alex pointedly ignores her.

“ _Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we meet? Talk?_ ”

Alex doesn't reply immediately. She can basically hear Maggie's wheels turning at the silent treatment.

“ _You can bring your books?_ ”

It's uncertain, but it's a promise that makes Alex' heart go at the pace of an etruscan shrew (1511 beats a minute, 25 beats a second; she's kept this info as a conversation opener since grade 8).

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. Sure... Maybe for dinner? At the apartment, I can make–”

“ _Oh no, Danvers. You're not cooking_.” The interruption comes quickly. Just as quickly as the tips of Alex' ears go pink.

“That was one time...”

“ _You burned a frozen pizza_ ,” the gentle voice reminds her, gently. “ _I'll cook._ ”

“Okay. I'm at Kara's anyways...” A thought hits Alex. Suddenly, she feels very selfish. “Maggie, where... Where did you sleep last night?”

Now there's silence on the other end of the line. The intake of breath, then the release.

“ _Don't worry about it, yeah? Just... be there? Eight, maybe?_ ”

Alex bites her lower lip. “Of course. See you then. Lo–” The line cuts off. “–ve you.”

Maybe Maggie was right to hang up before she could finish the first word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to make this a 5parter or something. Thanks for the lovely feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head and then basically wrote itself. I don't know if I'll leave this as a one shot yet... we'll see. Until then, fingers crossed they'll get back together in Season 4.


End file.
